Josh Dallas
| DOB=December 18, 1981 | birthplace=Louisville, Kentucky, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2796047/ }} Joshua Paul "Josh" Dallas is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the dual role of David Nolan/Prince Charming, and occasionally the role of Prince James. Biography 'Early life' Dallas graduated in 1997, at the age of 15, from New Albany High School in New Albany, Indiana, where he studied theater under the wing of David Longest. Aged 16, he gained the "Sarah Exley Scholarship", that fully funded his degree level studies at the Mountview Conservatoire for the Performing Arts in London, England. 'Career' After graduation, he joined the Royal Shakespeare Company, and then took parts with the Royal National Theatre, the English National Opera, the New Shakespeare Company and The Young Vic. Returning to the United States, and based in Hollywood, he was cast in 2011 as Fandral in Thor, after Irish actor Stuart Townsend withdrew from the role days before filming was to begin. As he was a virtually unknown actor when cast, there was some speculation that Dallas was selected because there simply was not enough time to find a bigger name replacement. To prepare for the role, Dallas viewed Errol Flynn as an inspiration (the character was also created based on Flynn), and watched many of his films. He commented "I tried to bring out that little bit of Flynn-ness in it. Flynn had a lot of that boyish charm and Fandral's got all that in him." In 2011, he started work on the American television series Once Upon a Time, in the dual role of Prince Charming and David Nolan/John Doe, on ABC. 'Personal life' Dallas met British actress Lara Pulver in 2003, when he came to the UK on a theater training scholarship. They married over Christmas 2007, in a 16th century barn in Devon. The couple honeymooned in the Maldives. Dallas confirmed the couple's divorce in an interview on the Bob Rivers radio show on December 2, 2011. He has been dating co-star Ginnifer Goodwin - who plays his leading romantic interest, Snow White/Mary Margaret, on Once Upon a Time - since fall 2011. On October 8, 2013, the couple announced their engagement and later married on April 12, 2014. Their first child, a boy named Oliver Finlay Dallas, was later born on May 29, 2014. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 103 01.png BTS 103 02.png BTS 103 04.png BTS 103 06.png BTS 103 07.png BTS 103 08.png BTS 103 09.png BTS 106 03.png BTS 106 04.png BTS 106 05.png BTS 106 06.png BTS 106 07.png BTS 106 08.png BTS 106 09.png BTS 106 10.png BTS 106 12.png BTS 106 13.png BTS 106 14.png BTS 106 16.png BTS 106 17.png BTS 106 18.png BTS 106 20.png BTS 111 03.png BTS 111 06.png BTS 113 01.png BTS 113 02.png BTS 113 03.png BTS 113 04.png BTS 113 05.png BTS 113 06.png BTS 116 01.png BTS 201 01.png BTS 202 08.png BTS 204 03.png BTS 204 04.png BTS 204 15.png BTS 204 16.png BTS 207 05.png BTS 212 01.png BTS 301 02.png BTS 301 03.png BTS 301 04.png BTS 301 05.png BTS 301 07.png BTS 301 08.png BTS 301 12.png BTS 301 14.png BTS 301 15.png BTS 301 16.png BTS 301 18.png BTS 416 02.png BTS 416 04.png BTS 416 05.png BTS 416 06.png BTS 416 09.png BTS 416 10.png BTS 418 03.png BTS 421 01.png BTS 421 02.png BTS 421 03.png BTS 421 07.png BTS 421 08.png BTS 421 09.png BTS 422 06.png BTS 422 07.png BTS 422 10.png Category:Main Cast